jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Coralie
Queen Coralie is a supporting character in Disney Junior animated TV series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She is voiced by Leigh-Allyn Baker. Background History As revealed in the episode The Mermaid Queen's Voice.''During her youth Queen Coralie attending the Never Land Academy of Pirates and Mermaids, Coralie was Mama Hook's favorite pupil later blossoming into a friendship as they got older.Years later would later Coralie would later grow to become queen of her people, beloved by all the mermaids and the creatures of Never Sea. Personality In terms of personality, she can be some what snobbish, self-centered, and has a tendency to act aloof to those she finds beneath her particular Captain Hook who she can never remember or pronounce his name correctly during their first meeting.She simply adores being the center of attention by others and getting everything she wants.Queen Coralie also thinks highly of the sea and adore her kingdom and its many wonders and doesn't think to highly of the surface with the exception of her two-legged friends Mama Hook,Jake and his crew. Role in the Series Queen Coralie was briefly mentioned in the episode "Treasure of the Tides" Izzy joins Marina, Stormy, and the mermaids on a quest to find the Mermaid Queen's Throne hidden beneath the waves of Hidden Cove. Queen Coralie first appeared in the episode ''Jake's Royal Rescue while traveling through the depths of the Never Sea when she is captured by Captain Hook and his crew as a ransom to gain control over the mermaids treasure. Meanwhile Marina and the mermaids prepare show in the honor of Queen Coralie when Jake and his crew soon arrive with gifts for the queen when they receive a message in a bottle from Hook demanding a treasure for Coralie's safe return, and soon set a course to rescue her. But Captain Hook soon regrets capturing her, as the queen's ego was to much for him to bare he willing hand her over to Jake and his crew. Queen Coralie reappears in the episode Trading Treasures, the queen comes to Pirate Island needing Jake and his crew assistants retrieving the Golden Glam-Shell from the Octopus while she finish her preparations for her Fin and Frolic dance party. Queen Coralie returns in the episode The Mermaid Queen's Voice. Queen Coralie was set to host and preform a concert at Mermaid Lagoon, but comes down with laryngitis right before the concert begins. Jake and his crew knew the magical waters of Fa-La-La Falls would restore the queen's voice. Unaware to the young pirates, Captain Hook desired to host his own concert for the inhabitants of Never Land and refuses to be upstaged by the mermaid queen. Jake and his crew finally return to Mermaid Lagoon with the Fa-La-La water but as Jake was about to hand the bottle to Queen Coralie, Captain Hook swoops in and manages to steal the bottle. This is short-lived as Hook is quickly scolded by his mother who arrives at the lagoon as Queen Coralie's guest. Mama Hook reveals that Queen Coralie is one of her dearest old friends. Ever since their days at the Never Land Academy of Pirates and Mermaids, Coralie was Mama Hook's favorite pupil. Mama Hook donated the giant seashell Coralie uses for her concert. It was also revealed that Coralie only wanted to perform in Mama Hook's honor. Not one to go against his mother's wishes, Captain Hook reluctantly return the bottle to Queen Coralie, restoring her voice. Cubby overhears Captain Hook sulking that he only wanted to perform his own concert, and suggests that Hook and Queen Coralie both sing at the concert. Queen Coralie makes a brief appearance in the episode Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn, Izzy's new friend Cornica, a magical sea unicorn, disappears and Jake suggest they ask the mermaids if they knew where to find her. Queen Coralie and a few of her subject didn't believe Izzy's tale and had other matters to attend to help. Queen Coralie returns in the episode A Royal Misunderstanding, Queen Coralie was set to preform a water ballet with her subject at the beach.However once Queen Coralie arrive she soon discover she isn't the only one interest in the beach King Crab and his crabs also desire the location for their race. Jake suggest both King Crab and Coralie share the location. However, King Crab and Coralie aren't the only ones interested in the beach-Captain Hook also desires the beach for his date with Red Jessica. Queen Coralie reappears in the episode "Sleeping Mermaid ", She joins Jake and his crew accompanied by Marina as they collect seashells on the beach, the queen notice a stone message on rock wall warning the dangers of the Spell Shell which has the power to put anyone into a deep sleep. Marina soon finds the Spell Shell, but as she hands the shell to the queen it puts Coralie into a deep sleep. The only way to reverse the spell is if Jake and his crew must convince Captain Hook to help. Hook reluctantly agrees to assist the mermaid queen in order to claim the huge pearl Marina offers for his reward. It wasn't until he learn he had to kiss Queen Coralie to wake her that he refuses to help. But as the sneaky captain attempts to leave, he stumbles backwards due to Jake and his crew tugging at his coat, toward sleeping Queen Coralie, kissing her. Once awake, Queen Coralie learned Hook released her from the sleeping spell through his kiss, to which both agree never to speak of this day again. Queen Coralie makes a brief appearance in " Battle for the Book", Queen Coralie needed Peter Pan assistance dealing with a vicious sea beast that enter Mermaid Lagoon. Queen Coralie reappears in the episode "The Great Never Sea Conquest" .When the evil Mer-wizard named Lord Fathom is released from an underwater prison, he sets out to take over the Never Sea.Lord Fathom tricks the mermaid into revealing the location of the Dark Light Emerald the source of Lord Fathom's power.Using the powers of his sword, Jake finally defeats Fathom and the Strake. He then re-imprisons the Strake and destroys the Darklight Emerald, freeing Queen Coralie, Marina, Stormy, and the sea creatures. Printed material Queen Coralie, Marina and Stormy, make a brief appearance in the printed media is the storybook adaption of Battle for the Book.When Peter Pan comes to the mermaids assistance dealing with a large sea monster that has enter their lagoon. Queen Coralie reappears in the storybook based upon the episode special The Great Never Sea Conquest. Episode Appearances Season Two *"Treasure of the Tides" (mentioned) *"Jake's Royal Rescue" (first appearance) Season Three *"Trading Treasures" *"The Mermaid Queen's Voice " *"Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn " *"A Royal Misunderstanding " *"Sleeping Mermaid " *" Battle for the Book" (speaking cameo) *"The Great Never Sea Conquest Season Four Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mermaids Category:Singing Characters Category:Adults Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Legendary creatures Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Under Spells